A Visit to the Bathroom
by oOoJadedoOo
Summary: Written for Twin Exchange rouind robin challange, Myrtle just wants friends. Scorpuis/Rose and Albus. Disclaimer- I don't any of the characters within blah blah blah, Thanks GVSL for your help you rock!


"Come on Rose one class isn't going to hurt, you said yourself no one comes in her because of Moaning Myrtle so we won't get caught." Albus said

"Hush she'll hear you, and I don't care how much you dislike Magical Arts I am not going to ditch class with you!"

"We're already late" Scorpuis replied "If we go now Professor Newton will give us detention."

Rose glared at him "It figures you would side with him. That's what I get for being friends with Slytherins."

Just then Myrtle floated through the door sobbing loudly. When she spotted the boys she said "This is a _girl's _bathroom" and pointed at Albus a Scorpuis "They're not girls."

"No" Rose agreed "I was umm telling them how nice it was in here and they umm wanted to see."

Albus started at her and whispered to Scorpuis "Yeah this place is a regular palace."

"What are you whispering?" Myrtle asked glaring at him "People are always talking about me behind my back, just because I am dead doesn't mean I don't have feelings." She wailed

"They weren't talking about you." Rose said quickly.

"Sure they weren't" Myrtle sobbed "You brought them here to laugh at me. My life wasn't miserable enough; you have to ruin my death to."

Albus rolled his eyes "You a bit over sensitive aren't you."

"You _did _come to laugh at me, poor Myrtle she is dead and over sensitive about it." She wailed again before diving head first into the toilet, a gurgling sound could be heard, it sounded as if she had come to rest in the u bend still sobbing.

"Let's get out of here before she comes back." Scorpuis said grabbing Rose's hand

As they walked out of the bathroom they saw Peeves throwing oil pastels at a first year, he stopped when he saw them.

"Oh Potty and Scorpie are wee little girlies, using the girls bathroom." He said in his sing song voice, before he started throwing the oil pastels at them. The trio ducked back into the bathroom to avoid the projectiles. They could hear Peeves cackling fade slowly away on the other side of the door.

Myrtle had emerged from the toilet and was floating above the sinks.

"Come back to laugh at me some more already."

"No Myrtle, we won't laugh at you. Umm why don't you tells us about yourself?" Scorpuis suggested.

Myrtle looked at them suspiciously "What do you want to know?"

"Umm how did you die?" Of course they all knew the story, but he had to come up with something to keep Myrtle from wailing until they were sure Peeves was long gone.

Myrtles face brightened "Oh, It was awful; I had come into this very bathroom to cry because Olive Hornby was picking on my glasses, when I heard a boy making strange hissing noises, so I peeked my head out to tell him this was the girls toilet. Then bang I was dead. Of course later on I found out that it was a basilisk. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger actually went into the chamber to save Ron's sister Ginny."

They stood there shocked staring at Myrtle, they had heard how Myrtle died and all about the chamber but not that their parents had helped kill a basilisk. Myrtle took their stunned faces to mean they were impressed that she knew Harry Potter.

Her chest swelled with pride. "Of course I remained friends with them all; they would come here to visit me on occasion."

"That is utterly absurd" Rose said

Myrtle looked at her offended "No its not it's the truth!"

"Oh Myrtle that's not what I meant, Harry is my uncle Ginny is my Aunt and Ron and Hermione my mum and dad and the _never _told us any of this. They tell us to stay out of trouble when they went after a giant snake when they were in school that hardly seems fair."

"Your Harry Potters niece?" Myrtle asked doubtfully

"Yes" Rose replied "and Albus is his son"

Myrtle looked at them more closely "Hmm I suppose he does look like Harry, who is he then?" she asked pointing at Scorpuis

"That's Scorpuis Malfoy" Albus answered

"You're Draco's son?"

"Yes, did you know my dad too?"

Myrtle gave him a strange look before replying "Yes" and began wailing again.

"What set her off this time?" Albus asked.

"Who knows" Scorpuis shrugged

"You don't really what to know me, you'll be nice to me know well your trying to hide, than as soon as I am of no use you'll leave like all the others." Myrtle whined

"What are you talking about? Calm down Myrtle, well come visit we promise." Rose said calmly hoping to calm down the hysterical ghost.

"You promise?" Myrtle said calming down slightly

"Yes and I will bring Albus and Scorpuis with me. We have to go know or will miss dinner, see you soon."

They all left the room hastily and were halfway to the great hall when Albus asked "Why in Merlin's name would you promise we would go visit her?"

"She is obviously lonely and just needs friends; you can try to be nice to her."

Albus rolled his eyes and shook his head at her.

"But Rose…" Scorpuis began

"Don't you take his side again Scorpuis Malfoy, or you will find yourself going to the Yule Ball alone."

Myrtle waited everyday for the trio to come see her; they did stop to see her at least once a week until the end of term exams grew nearer. Then continued to visit her threw their remaining years at Hogwarts and the girl's second floor bathroom was flooded much less as a result. Myrtle slowly stopped wailing quiet so much, however on occasion Peeves would start picking on her and send her into a fit. She told the trio stories about the years there parents were at Hogwarts, and secrets she knew about the castle. They all lived…or did not live in Myrtles case happily ever after.


End file.
